


Solely Platonic Intercourse

by fluffernutter8



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past always still exists, no matter how satisfying the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solely Platonic Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bitesize_bones Heavenly Hiatus commentfic meme. Prompt was "Hannah comes back sometime during the pregnancy, and Bones finally is forced to deal with the jealousy she felt but never admitted to."

Brennan tends to have cravings for positions or textures rather than foods. She tends to think it’s ridiculous to give in and wear only fleece-lined clothing for a week so she would rather be mildly uncomfortable during the day and assume that her body will eventually adapt.

At home, however, she feels no guilt in giving in to her craving for different body positions. Booth hated the week she slept on his side of the bed, complaining that she would make it the wrong shape, but he preferred it to her tossing all night. He doesn’t have a problem with the one she currently likes: lying on her back with her head in his lap.

They’re sitting like that after dinner, her book propped against her stomach because her arms are tired. They haven’t spoken in a while and when Booth finally does, she realized that he hasn’t turned a page of his sports biography since they sat down.

“I saw Hannah today,” he says, as abrupt and awkward and falsely casual as she has ever been.

“Oh,” she says, and flips her page.

He nods. “Yeah, she was reporting outside the Hoover. We just bumped in to each other. She says congratulations about the baby.”

“That’s nice of her.” She looks at his face for the first time. “Was it okay, seeing her?”

“Yeah, I mean it was awkward, sure, but it was good to see that she’s doing okay. She’s going to Syria when her contract here runs out in a couple of months.” He sees her eyes returning to her book. “Hey. Are you okay with it?”

Brennan shrugs, nonchalantly picking up her pen to underline something. “Of course, it’s fine. I’m sure you engaged in solely platonic intercourse.” His thigh twitched beneath her head and she tilted her head to look up at him. “I meant speech.”

“Of course I knew you meant speech. And it was fully platonic. But are you really okay with this? Because when Hannah and I were together, it felt like maybe you were a little bit…jealous.”

She looks at him with her usual blank Brennan expression. “There’s no reason for-”

“Sometimes,” he helps her sit up and moves to a chair so they are facing each other, “the way we feel has nothing to do with reason. When we were with Sully, I knew you were happy, and I wanted that for you. But I still felt jealous that you were sharing things with someone who wasn’t me. Did you feel anything like that?” There’s a silence, unusual when Brennan is around. “Hey, look at me,” Booth says, and waits until she does. He takes her hands in his. “Bones, whatever you tell me, I won’t tell anyone, I won’t use it against you and I will not stop loving you.”

She begins speaking, slowly. “You told me that what happened between us is ours. But then Hannah came into your life and she was intelligent and accomplished and adventurous and quite attractive. And I became afraid that she would get part of our stuff, which was…irrationally upsetting. Because we would still have been partners, but the thought of you being with Hannah was oddly lonely.”

She looks young and sad and he moves back to sit beside her. “Bones, I never would have left you. You need to know that. When I was telling you about the person who you love the most, for me, that’s you. I loved Hannah, I won’t lie about that. But I will always love you the most.”

She leans against his shoulder and sniffs. “Most is not a quantifiable value.”

He muffles a kiss against her temple, smiling. “Yeah, but it’s a gut value and we all know that that’s more my speed. And speaking of guts, it’s time for ice cream.” He pushes himself off the couch, returning in a minute with matching pints, dropping her organic sorbet into her lap. “If our kid comes out with a Whole Foods membership, I’m blaming you.”

“If that improbable circumstance were to occur, then she would be entering the world intending on a sensible lifestyle for herself and the environment.”

“Yeah, but not a sensible style for taste.”

She just steals a spoonful of his ice cream and laughs.


End file.
